1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fixing an optical member for fixing the optical member such as an image taking lens to a supporting member or a method of fixing the optical members to each other and also to an optical unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of fixing a lens to a lens supporting frame for supporting the lens, there is known a method of mounting the lens onto the lens frame made of a resin material and then deforming an outer peripheral end portion of the lens frame by a known method such as heat caulking to thereby fix the lens onto the lens frame.
Besides, a method of fixing an outer peripheral portion of the lens onto the lens frame with an ultraviolet curing adhesive or the like is known.
In addition, as a method of fixing the lens onto the lens frame in which the lens is positioned on a surface of the lens, there is a method of introducing an adhesive in a portion between a side surface of the lens and the lens frame after adjusting the position to adhere the lens onto the lens frame on a side surface of the lens.
Further, a method such that the lens is brought into contact with a welded surface of the lens frame made of a laser absorbing plastic and a laser beam is irradiated onto the welding surface of the lens frame via the lens to fix the lens onto the lens frame is known.